Rules
Above all, please use common sense - it is not hard to stay out of trouble! If you have any questions regarding the rules, please ask a staff member to clarify them for you. Please note that just because something is not mentioned in the rules does not automatically mean it is allowed. 'Key: Bannable offence - Mutable offence' Flaming, Flame-Baiting, Spamming, and Disrespect *You will be given a warning to stop the behaviour and if continued, you will be muted. *The length of mute will be determined by the severity and if any previous mutes have been issued. *Racial slurs may result in a mute without a warning. Yell Abuse *Yell is intended for hosting events, broadcasting items you are selling and buying, and general questions. *Players should not be having full out conversations on yell. If it happens too often, a yell timer may be implemented. *The use of color codes is a privilege and if used too often, may be removed permanently. Bug Exploitation *Taking advantage of any game mechanic that is clearly not intentional is considered bug exploitation and the appropriate action will be taken against it. *If a staff member is online, please notify them of any exploits. Otherwise, please file a report on the forums. Scamming / Luring *Deceiving players in trades is prohibited. *Any means of trickery to kill players in the wilderness for their items is prohibited. Macroing / Botting *Auto-typers, auto-clickers, hotkeys, and other mouse/key recorders are prohibited. *Using any other software to complete actions is prohibited and will result in items and stats being wiped on first offense. If it persists you will be banned. *If you are suspected of botting, a staff member may test you by teleporting you to them to see if it throws off a macro. *If you are completing actions and unresponsive to staff, it will be assumed that you are botting since there is no discernible difference. Advertising *You may not discuss other private servers on Draynor, as this is considered a form of advertising. Punishment Evasion *If you evade a punishment given you will be IP-muted or banned.You should not log on another account to try and dispute your punishment. *The proper channels are to post an appeal on the forums or post a report on the staff member for an unjust punishment. DDoS Threats *DDoS threats will result in an immediate IP-ban. Staff Impersonation *You may NOT impersonate a staff member under any circumstance. Multiple Offenses *Users who are constantly breaking the rules may be subject to be banned from Draynor. Real-World Trading *Exchanging anything that is outside of Draynor for things on Draynor will result in both parties being permanently banned from the server. Gambling *Gambling is a controversial activity and is prohibited because a lot of players do not have the self-control gambling requires and it hurts the player population. *As a result, we highly encourage you to venture on out into the wilderness and enjoy the high risk/reward experience there instead! *Please note that you should be truly pking with sufficient armor, weapons, inventory setup, and tactics and not just boxing in the wilderness for example. Account Sharing / Trading *The selling, sharing, or giving of accounts is prohibited. Raids *If you are caught leeching you will be kicked and if it continues the punishment will amplify from there. Reports *If you notice someone breaking the rules, please file a report or notify a staff member of it so that action can be taken against it. Knowingly withholding information about a rule being broken may result in you facing the same consequence as the rule breaker. Written by Mr Krabs.